Lori Quaid (Total Recall 1990)
Lori Quaid (Sharon Stone) is the primary villainess of the 1990 film Total Recall. History Being married to Douglas Quaid's, Lori is completely devoted to him. Lori is beautiful, loves Doug dearly, and their marriage seems to be fairly passionate. But everything changes one day when Doug visits Rekall, a company specializing in memory implants. Instead of getting to "experience" a secret agent fantasy, he realizes his memory was whiped and people are trying to kill him. Lori calms Doug down and goes to get help... and suddenly a stranger begins shooting at him. Doug fights the figure and realizes it is Lori trying to kill him. Apparently, Doug has had a memory implant before, and that includes most of the details of his life. His years of memories are fictional, even though his current job is real. Lori attempts to stall him as backup is on its way however Doug flees the scene. Later on, Lori gets the call to come back to work. This time, much to her dismay, she is summoned to Mars, a place she despises wholeheartedly. She has been asked to pose as the loving wife once again under the order of Ricther's boss, Vilos Cohaagen. As part of the plan, she arrives with Rekall businessman Dr. Edgemar to meet Quaid in a Martian hotel, where Edgemar explains to him that the chases he endure are part part of a secret agent memory implant gone wrong, thus he is dreaming. Lori appears at the door of Doug's hotel room, pleading lovingly with her 'husband' to stop all this bloodshed and return to her. Quaid's confusion is compounded by this sudden reappearance of the woman who was the love of his life and ended up trying to kill him in his own home. Once again, Doug distrusts what he's hearing and refuses to believe her. His suspicions were confirmed when he sees Edgemar sweating in fear, realizing that he isn't dreaming. An angry Quaid then shoots Edgemar, and Lori goes ballistic before her men storm the hotel room and restrain Quaid. Lori sadistically kicks him in the head and stomps his balls. On the way to bring Quaid to Cohaagen, Lori and the troops are ambushed by Melina, Martian freedom fighter and Quaid's former lover (even though he doesn't remember it). Melina manages to shoot and kill her men, however Lori disarms her and the two engage in a brutal fight. Lori overpowers her however as she wants to kill Melina with her knife, Doug shoots the knife out of Lori's hand. Lori reverts to her loving wife identity and tries to reason with Doug again. Quaid keeps a gun trained on her as Lori asks him if he could really shoot her: "Sweetheart, after all, we're married." She goes for a gun behind her back and attempts to shoot Quaid, but he instantly shoots her right between the eyes, killing her. Personaltiy Lori is able to hide her true self while faking to be a loving wife. She seemed to take sadistic pleasure in taking doug down. Even when he was restrained she stom ped him hard in his balls. Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.28.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.29.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.30.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.30.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.32.05 PM.png Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Sadist